When a Phantom gets Hugged
by TitanicPhan
Summary: Christine has an impulse to hug Erik. Only after she rips his mask off. So what does Erik do?   Dark Erik,fluffy Christine.   Please R&R!


Yeah...I'm in a fluff mood. And I've been longing to write a story where Christine hugs Erik. Not really in love. But just a random hug. I dunno why. But I have to write something,I have to get this story off my chest.  
So this takes place in unmasking scene,  
I'm really happy with how it played out. One of my favorite stories I've done.

Susan Kay version.  
Dark Erik. E/C finished!

I wasn't usually curious. But as I watched Erik play,totally wrapped in the music he brought to life with his gloved hands,those hands that had lead me down here. Those hands that had killed..that had very little mercy,they made such beautiful music. And in and instant I knew they could be wrapped around my neck if I did one wrong thing. But as I looked at the small black leather ropes that held his mask on,I couldn't find the strength to stop my wondering feet that were slowly walking to his back. And my hands made their way to his mask. I knew this new found curiosity could be the death of me.

Walking softly to his back I slipped my hands on either side of his mask,and without one thought I ripped the hard white leather off his face. That was the worst mistake I had ever made. For he shot up,like a deadly snake about to strike it's pray. And I saw it. His face. Or what was left of it,it looked as if the flesh had been torn off his face,what skin he had was a yellowish color. Around his eyes was sunk in and his eyes,which I saw perfectly when he had on mask barely visible now.

I fell back on the floor,crawling the wall as began to yell at me. Spitting harsh words at as I tried hard not to cry.

"You stupid child! You ignorant girl! Why did you do it!"

He fell on his knees in front of my shaking form. Ripping at his face,and..at me.

"Well,do you like what you see dear Christine? I am a very handsome fellow aren't I?"

He went on like this for a long time,I wanted to run,hide from Erik's harsh unkind words. But if I ran,surely he would follow me. And when he found me. I was at his cold mercy.

"Please..E..Erik,stop!"

He laughed at put a hand on his heart. Taking in a deep breath. And looked up at me,his deformed face took on a look of pain and..humor! But the look of pain I saw plainly in his sunk in eyes.

"Stop?...Why..." Another deep breath.  
"I've only began!"

Suddenly he coughed and cried softly in pain. Closing his eyes and almost doubled over on top of me. I gasp and crawled closer to him.

"Erik! What's happening? Erik,answer me please!"  
Hot tears were forming in my eyes now,they burnt my eyes and blurred my vision.

"I'm...Give me...my...my...mmask!"

I felt around for his beloved mask. Finding it right beside me. I carefully picked it up as though I would somehow drop it and watch it crumble to pieces.

With one shaking hand I silently handed Erik the mask he so desperately longed for.

When I handed it to him,I tried hard to look him in the eye,but his eyes,they tore at my soul! And then our hands brushed,his were cold and skinny and not at all loving,yet I longed to give him at least One shred of happiness! For all the pain he must have went through,I wanted to give him one sigh that his face did not matter. But how could I when his face...was so horrible!

He turned from me in one swift movement. Setting Indian style with his back in front of me. When he had finished tying the mask back in place his hands fell uselessly to his sides. He sat like this for a while. I tried many times to say something to him. Thousands of times my mouth opened but words never came. Or,they were words I dared not mummer to him.

In the end all I could think to day was;  
"I'm...I'm sorry Erik."

Then for no real reason at all I heaved a heavy sigh and through my arms around his back. I buried my face in his neck. Sobbing quietly as I wrapped my arms tight around him I relished the feeling of his clean shirt dress shirt against my chest and the panicked breathing,I wondered if he had ever been hugged before. I knew he gasp,and I knew he cringed and I felt him freeze.

But if I never said one nice word to him. Or if I never see him again,I'd at least be able to cherish the memory of the only affection I'd ever be able to give him.

One,simple hug.

For a hug you see,sometimes..A hug is a beautiful thing. 


End file.
